Good Luck with That,Sis
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: After Captain Jim Bob Sherwood, the Russos are invited to ComicCon for their contributions. The only problem is everyone thinks Justin is a girl. Luckily Alex has a plan. What does that mean for Justin?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the living room with my sister Alex, admiring the comic that we had created together. Alex was looking at her laptop.

"This really came out nice." I said as I looked it over. "Your drawings are so detailed. I don't mind that he has hot sauce in his space belt now."

"It's a weapon that goes well on bad guys and tortilla chips." Alex remarked. She started pat me to get my attention. "Oh look a review for the comic book!"

I turned my head to look at the computer while Alex read it aloud.

"In the new issue of _Captain Jim Bob Sherwood's Adventures_, the baton has been passed on to a new artistic team." She read as she elbowed me lightly

"That's us!" I said giddily.

"Sherwood is sucked into an alternate frontier that's riddled with crime and food he's never encountered before. He rescues Jessica Moon and returns to Farmtown with an intergalactic recipe for fajitas." She continued as I chuckled. "The Russo sisters Alex and Justine have taken over the reigns with flairs."

Alex was suddenly cracking up as I looked at her with a look of shock on my face. "  
Did you just say Justine?" I asked seriously

"Wow sometimes I don't have to do anything and I still win." Alex guffawed.

"I'm gonna write a strongly worded letter to the reviewer." I stated.

"Yeah good luck with that, sis." Alex said as she patted my shoulder. "You do know that these sites don't even require an email address, don't you."

"Grr…" I said as I went up to my room.

2 weeks later, Alex came into the living room with the mail.

"Are you still mad about that Justine thing?" She asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Cheer up Justin." Harper said. "At least they liked it."

"But everyone thinks I'm a girl." I reminded them.

"Yeah and the comic sales have tripled. The fans love it." Alex stated. "Hey I got a letter from Comic Con."

She opened the letter and began to read. "Dear Alex Russo, we like you and your sister to appear at Comic Con. We have sent you two tickets to San Diego. Please let us know if you are interested."

"I have to let people know that I'm not a girl." I said in response.

"That could really wreck the fan base." Alex remarked. "Weren't you listening to me? Sales have tripled."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked in frustration

"I have an idea." Alex said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no." Harper and I said simultaneously.

"Don't worry, Harper, it has nothing to do with you." Alex assured. That didn't make me feel any better.

"I think I'm gonna go hang out with Zeke anyway." Harper said as she slowly headed for the door. I couldn't help but fear whatever Alex was planning. Usually when Alex had a plan, it meant that it would be trouble for all parties involved.

"Alex, what are you planning?" I asked hesitantly.

"You'll find out when we get to the airport." She grinned.

"Maybe I should just not go." I replied sheepishly.

"You can't let your fans down." Alex said. She just had to make me feel bad. Great now I feel like I have to go. This won't end well.

"So when is it?" I asked in defeat. I know I'm not going to like whatever Alex has in mind but the guilt will most likely prevent me from not doing it. Why couldn't I have a normal sister or at least have Alex be more like Harper. No wait one Harper is enough.

"The flight is in three days." Alex said. "Oh and don't worry about packing very much."

Three days later, Alex and I headed to Kennedy Airport. I still had no idea what she was planning.

"This way." She instructed. I followed her to the bathrooms. She opened the ladies room and looked inside. "Alright no one's in here. Come on."

"Alex I can't go in there. I'm a dude." I complained as she started to drag me inside.

"People won't know that when you come out." She said as she pulled me into one of the stalls. She unzipped her suitcase.

"You want me to dress like a girl?" I whispered in surprise.

"You should know me better than that." Alex answered as she grabbed her wand. "Hey Mr. Mister, you're now a soul sister."

I felt my body go through a series of contusions and that included reshaping, addition, and subtraction. It was quite obvious what was happening to me and I should have known that Alex would try something like this. When it was finally over, I stumbled at the change in my center of gravity. In addition to my body changing, Alex somehow managed to change my clothes.

I then felt nauseous and leaned into the toilet to vomit.

"Now do you see why I brought you to the bathroom?" Alex asked. "This spell has been known to cause nausea."

"Why did you turn me into a girl?" I asked. Man, my new voice sounded so girly.

"Really, you need to ask me that? You don't think it's completely obvious. Okay I'll give you a hint. Everyone thinks you're a girl, so I made you one." Alex said, as I got up off the ground. "What's the big deal, anyway? You didn't have any problem turning yourself into me."

"That was only for a few hours." I argued, as I exited the stall.

"And this will only be for a few days. I'll turn you back after the convention." She countered. Defeated, I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

"Wow." I said, staring at my reflection.

"Hmm guess we do share the same DNA.' Alex commented as she looked over my shoulder. "I'm tempted to keep you like this."

I cringed at the thought of being stuck as a girl "You can't" I pouted.

"I won't but it might be a good idea but to piss me off." Alex said. "Come on, _sis,_ we have a plane to catch."

I began to walk, wondering if Alex had put me in heels on purpose. Combined with the skirt that I was wearing, if I were to trip it would be catastrophic. Okay mostly, embarrassing.

"You know if you go any slower, we're gonna miss the flight." Alex cracked.

"I don't know how to walk in these shoes." I complained.

"Fine, normally I wouldn't do this but I don't wanna be late." Alex said, again with her wand. "Some know how to talk the talk, now you can walk the walk. Go on take a real step."

I found my feet were moving gracefully but I guess that was the purpose of the spell.

"Alex, what am I supposed to do about clothes?" I asked in realization.

"That's why I told you to pack light. Because I…" Alex said, pointing to the magic suitcase she obtained via the World Wide Wiz Web. It really was a useful contraption. "…packed heavy."

Wow Alex really thought of everything. It was almost scary how thorough she could be when she was planning something.

When we boarded the plane, Alex took the window seat and I immediately envied her because I had this lecherous guy staring at me. He was the football player, the kind that used to make fun of me. Luckily I probably wouldn't see any of them at Comic Con.

"Just don't pay attention to them." Alex instructed.

"But how can I do that when I know exactly what they want from me?" I asked.

"It's really easy when you get used to it." Alex said. "I have guys staring at me all of the time. That's part of being a pretty girl."

"Did you just call me pretty?" I questioned. It was odd, Alex never complimented anyone.

"Yes I did, now leave me alone so I can sleep". She said before instantly nodded off. How did she do that? It always took me a few minutes to fall asleep.

I figured that sleep would probably be a good idea. I asked the stewardess for a blanket which covered my long and bare legs. When I woke up, we had arrived in San Diego. I'm not quite sure how long I had slept but the midnight flight didn't exactly help. To be honest I'm surprised that Alex even had us fly. We could have been there in seconds through our usual method of travel. I shook Alex.

"What?" She asked grouchily.

"We're here." I replied.

"Okay let's see the sites. The convention doesn't start till tomorrow." Alex said. "We could go to the Mets game."

"I didn't know that Mets were playing in San Diego." I responded.

"Well they're kind of playing in Los Angeles but that's not that far." Alex explained.

"That's like 2 hours ago." I said.

"I could get us there in 2 seconds." Alex bragged as she reached for her wand in her sock.

"I really think it would be a better to just explore San Diego instead." I suggested. "There has to be something that we can do here."

"Well the Padres don't have a home game tonight. Not that I would go anyway." Alex said.

I began to scan the airport for anything that may be of use. Maybe there was a brochure for something. Bingo…a poster. I began to walk toward it.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. "Justine!"

I froze when Alex said that name. I realize that was going to be my new name till the end of the weekend. Alex caught up to me at that point.

"At least tell me what you're doing." Alex said.

I turned to face my sister. "I was thinking we could check out that band." I answered.

"Seriously, you want to check out some random band's show?" Alex asked in frustration. "There are plenty of random bands in New York. Hell _we_ had a random band in New York"

"I thought you would appreciate me doing something fun." I replied.

"Fine I'll go." Alex said. "But you can't wear _that. _And if they suck we're leaving."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked as I looked the long-sleeved blouse and skirt combo that Alex had transformed my previous clothes into.

"For one, it's summer and a lot hotter than it is in New York. And two that's not something that you wear to a concert. It's something you for a date to a restaurant." Alex explained. "But I have just the thing. We should head to the hotel."

We were staying at the Se San Diego hotel was about a seven minute drive from the airport. As soon as stepped outside, I realized how hot San Diego was.

We got in the car and Alex drove to the hotel. I was absolutely loving the air conditioning after a few minutes of the heat. Alex paid the valet as we got out of the car and entered the hotel.

The hotel was packed. It wouldn't hard to believe if someone said all of the big names from the convention were staying there. I think I saw Samuel L. Jackson in the lounge. Alright Justin…Justine…whatever now isn't a good time to lose your cool.

We headed to the room and I was shocked. The room we were staying in was loaded. There was a flat screen HDTV, the beds were huge, the bathroom was huge and so clean.

"This is awesome!" Alex said as she flopped onto the bed. "I could really get used to something like this."

"So do you have the clothes for me?" I asked.

"I need a minute to find them." Alex said as she unzipped her suitcase. "Why don't you take a shower while I look?"

"Shower?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah you can't go so many days without bathing." Alex reminded. "What's the big deal?"

"This may come out as a surprise to you but I've never seen a girl naked before." I admitted.

"Really? You dated Juliet for six months and never slept with her?" Alex replied. "Guess I beat you in that department."

"Who did you sleep with? Was it Dean? Mason?" I questioned.

"It was Stevie. It was this experimental thing and lead to anything since she kind of died the next day…" Alex said with a pause.

"She's not really dead is she?" I asked.

"No after it happened, Warren came to me after he woke up and we found a way to revive her. After a long talk we convinced her that seeking the revolution was wrong and she decided to start a music career. She even changed her name so no one would know she's alive." Alex explained. "So are you just gonna stand there or are you going to get in the shower?"

I entered the bathroom and noticed the fluffy towels and bathrobes. I always heard that you're not supposed to take them. I started to unbutton my blouse and stared in the mirror at myself in a bra. I wondered how I was going to get it off. I then noticed there were hooks by the straps and decided to start there. Once that was off, I finished undressing. I took a good look at the girl in the mirror. It was hard to be attracted to her when I knew she was me. After that brief moment, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. I yelped slightly as the water hit me. I had once heard that girls have more sensitive skin but never really believed it. So as a result, I needed to be extra careful when I was washing myself. Washing my hair took longer than normal because I obviously had more hair to wash. I had a feeling that the shampoo that I had brought wasn't going to work.

I stepped out of the shower and took the towel and began to dry off. I then put the robe on. I looked at the hair dryer, not quite sure what to do with it.

"Alex, I need some help." I called into the room.

"What's the problem?" She asked sounding annoyed. She saw me holding the hairdryer. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I've never had long hair." I complained.

"You just hold your hair with one hand and dry it with the other. It's really not that hard." Alex remarked. "Next you'll be telling me you need help with your bra."

"Well…" I started.

"Fine I'll show you that too." Alex grumbled. "But I'm only going to do it once so pay attention."

Almost without warning, Alex opened my robe. She made a bra appear in her hand

I gulped as she showed me how to attach what I guess could be considered a piece of clothing to my chest.

"Now are you going to remember that?" Alex questioned.

"Yes." I said, probably traumatized.

"Good then you should get dressed so we can go to that school show you want to see." Alex replied. "Hmm I wonder if this place will have any booze."

"Alex, you're not old enough to drink." I reminded her.

"I'm not but Mary Santiago is." Alex said as she flashed an ID.

"You know you can't use magic to break mortal laws, don't you?" I asked.

"I didn't use magic. Stevie made it for me." She remarked. I was about to say something before she cut me off "No she didn't use magic either."

I went out to the room and saw the clothes Alex had picked out for me. There was green garment that I couldn't exactly identify and a pair of shorts similar to the ones worn by Jessica Simpson in _Dukes of Hazzard. _

"What is this?" I asked picking up the green piece of clothing.

"It's a tunic." Alex said. "Just put it on."

I nodded and grabbed the clothing and went into the bathroom, coming out a minute later fully dressed.

"So let's get going." I said as I headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alex asked, motioning to my bare feet.

"Where am I going to put my stuff? These don't have pockets." I asked.

"I was talking about your shoes." She said before she pulled a purse out of the bottomless suitcase. "But that's why I packed this."

I opened my suitcase and pulled out the one useful thing inside: my wand. "Stop stop stop give me some flip flops." I said as the sandals appeared on my feet. I reluctantly grabbed the purse and stuck my phone and wallet inside. "Alright let's go."

The show was on the beach. The music was pretty good and the singer was cute…attractive I guess. Okay I did not just think that. Stupid estrogen.

I noticed Alex with a glass of tequila in her hands and wondered if I would have to drive back to the hotel.

After the concert, as I was coming back from the bathroom, I ran into someone.

"Sorry" I said. I looked to see that it was the singer from the band.

"It's my fault, really. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said. "I'm Drake."

"Justine." I said, smiling for reasons that I don't know.

"So how'd you like the show?" He asked.

"I thought it was pretty good." I remarked.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"I actually have to find my sister." I said as I turned to Alex on top of a surfboard. Her shirt was missing and she was obviously drunk

"I love San Diego!" She shouted as she fell off.

"That's her." I said in embarrassment as I walked over to Alex.

Alex then grabbed some equally drunk girl and started to make out with her.

"She must be pretty drunk." Drake stated.

"Yeah and she was my ride." I remarked. "I better go get her keys"

I walked up to Alex.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Hey Justine, this is…" Alex slurred before she looked at the girl next to her. "What's yer name again?"

"Ashley." The other girl slurred.

"Right…I just remembered I needed to get something from the car, so I need the keys." I produced.

"Here you go!" Alex chirped as she handed me the keys and resumed making out.

"Nice." I heard Drake comment.

"Now that that's done, I need to find somebody to give me a ride." I remarked. "This makes me wish I had gotten a license."

"Why didn't you?" He asked.

"I live in New York." I explained. "Driving can be a real hassle there."

"You know I could probably give you a ride." He offered.

I briefly considered my options: There was trying to drive myself which I wasn't exactly good at (not to mention a larger chest might make it harder), get a cab, take the bus, or let this guy I just met drive. After much thought I handed him the keys. "If you crash the car you're dead." I said as I went back over to Alex.

"Come on, Alex, it's time to go." I said as I pulled her away from Ashley.

"Aww can Ashley come with?" She pleaded with large eyes.

Originally I was I going to say no. But then I figured it would be good to let her learn the consequences of her actions. "Sure." I replied.

"So is everyone ready?" Drake asked.

I walked out and saw Alex and her new friend, holding hands as they walked to the car. She would definitely have a strange morning.

Once we got to the hotel, Alex and Ashley rushed up to the room.

"So how are you going to get back?" I asked Drake.

"I was wondering if I could stay the night here." He said.

"No." I replied.

"Then I'll call my stepbrother." He said. "But if you want to go out some time while you're here, let me know."

"I've got a busy couple of days coming up, sorry." I said as I walked quickly away. I wasn't sorry because I wanted to get away from him. Going on dates is not something I plan for my weekend as a girl.

I went my room in the suite and was not hearing to hear noise coming Alex's. I couldn't help but wonder if Alex has done this before. I decided to grab a book from my bag and began to read until the noises ceased and I went to bed wearing something I found from the infinite suitcase.

So I wrote this story based off the end of the episode obviously. The idea to add Drake and Josh characters came later. I oirginally intended for this to be a oneshot but it was getting too long and I need to work on other stories, so I decided this will be a few chapters long.

Anyway Justine would be Ashley Greene and Ashley is Meghan Jette Martin


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning. Yesterday was a bit of a blur. I remember that I turned my brother into a girl at the airport and we in some fancy hotel in San Diego. I think we went to a party or something and I had a good deal to drink. My head was hurting with an apparent hangover. I would have to use a spell to get rid of it when I got out of bed. I then heard a feminine yawn and noticed that there was a hand on my ass. Apparently I wasn't alone in this bed. It didn't exactly surprise me considering the amount of liquor I had consumed so I rolled over to inspect the girl that I was with.

The girl beside me was half asleep and could be classified as a blonde bombshell. She was completely hot: blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect skin. She definitely personified the term. It was too bad that I didn't remember what having sex with her was like. Come on Alex you need to focus, you don't even know this girl. You can't possibly fantasize about her. Though maybe getting to know her wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Alex." She said.

"Hi…I'm sorry but I don't remember your name." I admitted.

"I don't mind. You did have a lot to drink last night." The blonde said. "It's Ashley."

"So Ashley are you from San Diego?" I asked.

"No I because I would be totally tanner if I was." She remarked. "I'm from NYC."

"That sounds awesome because I am too." I replied. "So what are you doing here then?"

"I came for Comic Con." She answered as she got out of bed. "This is a really nice room. You must have a lot of money."

"Actually I'm the new artist for _Captain Jim Bob Sherwood_. My sister in the other room is the writer." I explained. "Pretty much all of the featured guests are staying here."

"So do you have something I could wear by any chance?" Ashley asked.

"I should have something in here." I replied. "Maybe you could go take a shower and I'll pick something out for you."

I was mostly trying to get rid of her for a moment so she wouldn't see the magic suitcase.

She walked over to the bathroom and turned the knob but the door didn't open.

"The bathroom's locked." She said. Damn it Justine must be in the shower.

"Well let's see if we can find your clothes from yesterday and get some breakfast while we wait." I suggested.

While she was looking I managed to pull out something clean from the suitcase.

"So how do you feel about this dress?" I asked.

"It's so pretty." Ashley said.

Being around a mortal definitely messed with my morning routine. Usually I would just use magic to dress myself but now I would have to do it by hand. Even when I slept with Stevie I didn't have that problem.

"So where are you staying anyway?" I asked as I began to dress myself.

"Some tiny Comfort Inn, all I can say is that is not comfort. This is comfort." Ashley said as she leaned back on the bed. She was currently only wearing underwear.

At that moment, Justine walked out of the bathroom. I really hoped that she had gotten the girl thing down because I did not want to show her anything else. And I had too much of a headache to deal with any of that now.

"Ashley, this is my sister Justine." I introduced.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Alex?" My former brother asked.

"I'll be right back, Babe." I said to the blonde as I walked with Justine to the bathroom and shut the door. "This better not be about more girl problems. I have too much of a headache for that. Also I don't want to be lectured about drinking either."

"Well you have to learn and that's why I let you bring her back with us." Justine said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in frustration.

"You asked if she could come with and I said yes. I was gonna say no." She explained.

"Then I guess I should thank you or something." I replied.

"Okay that wasn't a response I was expecting." She said.

"If I hadn't brought her here, I wouldn't remember her. I think I might have finally found a girl who I like that also likes me back." I replied

"Yeah someone you'll never see again." She remarked under her breath.

"That's not true. She's from New York." I responded. "She's here for the same reason we are."

"So what are you going to do with her?" Justine asked.

"Well we need to be at the convention until 4:00 so I was thinking after that I could take her on a date." I mused. "Now if you excuse me I'm very hungry. Wait why didn't I do this when we walked in? Hangover hangover go away hey."

My head was instantly cleared of pain and I exited the bathroom to see Ashley wearing the dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Ready for breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah I think I am." I said as I found some shoes and put them on. I was a bit mesmerized by Ashley's hotness and at the current realization that she was mine. "So I was thinking that we could go on a date tonight."

"I think that sounds appropriate." She agreed. "I think having a sober date would do both of us some good. Also I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What?" I asked.

"Well I have this costume and I was wondering if you wanted to go the convention when not busy in this other costume I brought. Like as a couple thing."

"It wouldn't be something stupid, would it?" I asked

"No I'll show you later." She said.

We went down to the breakfast bar and got some coffee and donuts. I felt like a police officer despite the fact that I strongly dislike law enforcement or any sort of authority whatsoever. After we done with our coffee, I got us some pancakes to share and orange juice.

"So do you go to Tribeca Prep by any chance?" I asked.

"No I go to St. Joan's School for Girls." She explained. "It's a pretty good school. I don't have to worry about nasty guys hitting on me. Though, it does kind of suck being the only lesbian at school."

"I know how you feel." I agreed. "There was another girl for a while but she left."

"It's so cool that we were able to find each other." Ashley beamed. "I mean if I hadn't decided to go to that concert last night, I never would have met you."

"Yeah I only went because they had booze and Justine begged me to go." I remarked. I took a bite of my food and asked mouth full of food. "So did you come here with anyone?"

"Yeah I came with my cousin." She answered. "I should probably call to let him know I'm not dead."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." I mused. "Or maybe you should just have him pick you up. We need to get ready anyway."

We both finished eating and Ashley sent out a text. I leaned into her and pressed my lips against hers for a quick kiss.

"I need your number." I said as we finished.

She handed me her phone. "I need yours too." She said as I gave her mine.

"See you." I said as I walked back to my room.

I opened the door and did an action that could be called skipping, if I skipped. The only skipping I did was skipping class.

"You're unusually peppy." Justine said. "Did you the magic marker again?"

"First of all, I didn't even bring that with me and second of all, no." I said. "I'm just really happy because I have a date tonight."

"So it seems like you really like this Ashley chick." She commented.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. "Anyway we should probably get ready. Hmm don't have time for a shower."

I took my wand and waved it to clean up my image.

"Do you want me to do you?" I asked. "We both have to look good."

"No! I'd rather not have you anymore magic on me for the rest of the weekend." Justine quickly responded. I think she was back to fearing me. I missed those days.

"So then let's head to the con." I said as I began to walk toward the door.

So we went to the convention center and our designated booth. Once the room opened to the public, I was amazed. Never have I ever seen so many nerds in my life. No wait I saw a bunch of nerds at the Pop Con in New York No wait this was bigger. Well at least they were paying me for it and on top that Justine had to deal with horny nerds as well. Although the idea of going with Ashley made it sound better. And at least here there were people in costumes not exclusively from comics. I saw _Twilight, Harry Potter, Avatar,_ (Don't understand why anyone want to paint themselves blue though) and several other things from stuff I couldn't quite recognize. But there were also Klingons and those people really freaked me out. Most of our time there involved signing autographs, answering questions and taking pictures. I could tell that Justine was really uncomfortable.

After a few hours, I heard a voice.

"I can't believe that you brought me here." He said.

I looked over and two guys. One was in a Captain Jim Bob costume and the other was not wearing costume.

"Come on Drake I want to see the girls who made _Captain Jim Bob Sherwood_." The second guy said.

"Wait, there are girls here?" Drake said in surprise.

The two of them approached the table that we were at.

"Hello again." Drake said to Justine. "Surprised to see me here?"

"Uh yeah." Justine said nervously. "I didn't know that you were a fan."

"I'm not really but I am a fan of you." Drake said.

"You know this clown?" I asked.

"I think I liked you better when you were drunk." Drake remarked.

"Hello standing right here." The other guy said. "Can I get an autograph?"

"Sure I'll sign it while these two work out their apparent issues." I said. "What's your name?"

"Josh Nichols." He said as I took out a comic and signed it.

"You want some popcorn, this should be amusing." I said as I watched.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Drake asked.

"I have something to do with Alex." She stammered.

"No you don't. I have my date with Ashley tonight." I replied with a smile on my face. "Though, maybe I'll ask her if the two of can tag along."

At that point, Justine began to blush profusely. I was definitely getting under her skin.

"I really can't." She said.

"Why not?" Drake asked.

"I have a hair appointment." She lied

"You suck at lying." Drake said.

"I don't think she's interested Drake." Josh said as she tried to take his brother away.

Then Drake made a sad face. It was a face that I knew well. It helped me get whatever I wanted.

"Wait." Justine said. "I guess we could go on a date. But I wouldn't count on me kissing you."

"Great I'll pick you up at seven." Drake said "Now if you excuse me I have to blow this nerd lounge."

That's puppy dog look 1-Justine 0. Although, I'm not quite sure if he's trust worthy.

"So does your brother date a lot?" I asked Josh.

"Yeah he does." Josh said.

"But is he a nice guy, not trying to pressure girls into things they don't want to do?" I inquired

"Not I know of. He has complained about it before but does seem to respect the wishes of women. He's a horndog but he's a good guy." Josh explained.

Around 4:00 my phone started ringing. We were closing up the booth. I didn't recognize the ringtone and saw that the call was from Ashley.

"Hey Sexy." I answered.

"Hi. I'm in the bathroom and I brought a costume for you." She said. "I know you'll love it."

I went to the bathroom and saw Ashley wearing the same dress from the morning.

"I thought you were going to wear a costume." I said.

"I am. I'm gonna put mine on while you put yours on." She explained as she handed me a bag.

I went into the stall and saw that it was a cheerleading outfit. It was vaguely familiar and a lot less conservative than the ones back home. After I was done, I stepped out and saw Ashley wearing was a striped t-shirt, black jacket and black pants. Again it was vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"So who are we supposed to be?" I asked.

"I'm Elle Bishop and you're Claire Bennet from _Heroes._" Ashley said.

"That's it! That's why the outfits seemed so familiar. God I loved Elle, I stopped watching after they killed her off." I replied. "So what exactly are we supposed to do in these costumes? I never exactly understood the point of wearing."

"Pose for pictures mostly. Like this." Ashley said as she pulled me close and took out a digital camera before snapping a picture of us. I actually smiled which is rare because I never smile during pictures but then again I've never had my picture taken with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"So my sister has a date tonight, would you be interested in doubling by any chance?" I asked.

"It would be a nice way to get to know one of my future in-laws." Ashley joked.

"Thanks." I said with a laugh as I held her close and kissed her.

So I decided to put this chapter in Alex's POV because I thought it would be a good way to develop Ashley's character. Alex is falling fast but she has seemed the type of person to fall fast though she usually hits the ground. And as for Justine, she appears to be headed for a very awkward night.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the room with Alex. I couldn't believe that she was forcing me to go on a date…with a guy…as a girl. This was not going to be a fun evening and Alex didn't even care because she was meeting her "soulmate". I'm not sure if they are but they definitely have mated. I also have to say, it was incredibly awkward seeing my sister and her girlfriend wearing nothing but lingerie. (Even though they were dressing and not undressing.) And on top of having a date, I had no idea what I was going to wear. God I think I might be starting to think like a girl. And I don't mean right brain dominant with a slightly larger hypothalamus. Alex once again skipped into the room though I wasn't going to call it skipping lest I face her wrath.

"Thank god you're here." I said as she entered. "I need your help."

"What is it with you always needing my help?" Alex griped.

"Well you're the one who wants me to go on this stupid date." I countered. "So what exactly am I supposed to wear? I don't have much experience with women's clothing if you haven't noticed."

"Well you've been on dates before. Didn't you ever pay attention to what the girl was wearing?" Alex asked. I tried to think back to the last time Juliet and I went on a date. It was before she was captured, or was it when she was captured? Was that a date? I don't know but I was drawing a blank on what she was wearing.

"No." I replied.

"Well maybe this will teach to do so." Alex remarked. "That is if you ever go out with girls again. I think I know why most of your relationships didn't last."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because you don't pay attention to that kind of stuff." She said. "Girls put a lot of time getting ready. The least you could do is notice what they wear more often and compliment them on it."

"I have complimented them before." I pointed out. "I remembered telling girls that they looked nice."

"You told them they looked nice? That's such a half-assed compliment "No girl wants to hear that. They'll thank you but inside they're thinking 'That's it? I spent three hours getting ready and I only look nice?'" Alex informed. "Nice won't get you anywhere."

"Can you just tell me what to wear?" I asked in frustration. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well I haven't told the best part. So Ashley saved up a bunch money, hoping to find a girl to go out with. Anyway we're going to this really fancy Italian restaurant so you need to dress really nice." Alex explained. "Like pretty much formal."

"Did you even pack anything formal?" I asked.

"No but there's an easy way for us to get them." Alex said as she grabbed her wand. "We've been through a bunch of ups and downs, now we need a pair of gowns."

I watched as a pair of gowns appeared in Alex's hand. Well technically bags containing said gowns appeared in her hand.

"So after we're all showered, we can try them on." Alex instructed.

"I've already had a shower today." I pointed out.

"Yes but got kind of sweaty today. Stupid Santa Annas. Your second first date needs to be perfect."

"Second first date?" I asked.

"Yeah your first date as a girl." Alex replied.

"And hopefully my last." I remarked as I stepped into the bathroom and began to quickly remove my clothing.

After I got out of the shower and Alex got in the shower, I began to search through the bag for some undergarments. I then went through the endless suitcase and finally found a matching bra and panties. (Which still felt like foreign objects I should never touch to me). I was just preparing to put the bra on when Alex stepped out of the bathroom.

"You won't need that." She said. "These dresses are meant to be worn without them."

"How is that supposed to work?" I asked.

"Well they have a built-in bra to avoid lines showing up." Alex explained before looking at the other undergarment on the bed. "But you should probably wear those."

"I'll make sure that I do." I said blushing.

Alex, still wrapped in her towel, picked up both bags. "So sister, which one do you want?" She asked.

I couldn't see through either of the bags so I would be taking a complete chance. "The right one." I said.

She threw the dress at me and me being uncoordinated in a female body, the bag hit me in the face.

I unzipped it and saw a white dress. I held onto it for a few seconds.

"You might want to put it on." Alex snarked

I rolled my eyes and went to bathroom. It took me a minute to figure on how to get into it but I eventually did. After it was on, I realized the problem with the dress. I walked out wearing it.

"Not bad if you weren't my sister, I would say you look hot." Alex said.

"Alex, this dress hardly covers up my boobs." I said. I covered my mouth after saying that. I had meant to say breasts. That's what I had always thought of them as.

"It's not really supposed to." Alex said. She was wearing a black dress which was about the same length as mine. "So you have to let me style your hair. This is going to be so much fun."

I grimaced at the thought of Alex having fun because usually when she was having fun, everyone else wasn't. I guess it wasn't too bad having her work on my hair.

"So Drake is going to be picking us up at 6:45 and then we'll be going to the Comfort Inn to pick up Ashley." Ashley gabbed. She usually wasn't a talkative person but I guess when she found someone worth talking about, she could really go at it. It was just like with Mason. I hoped that Ashley wasn't a werewolf. No she couldn't be. There was a full moon last night. I don't need to deal with that again. Especially since Isabella was such a bitch. Okay that's a terrible Freudian slip. Still it is true.

"I'm all done." Alex said. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was curlier but she really didn't do much to it. Once again, if I wasn't looking at myself I would say I was hot. Within a minutes there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and I saw Drake wearing a suit. He presented me with a single rose.

"You look beautiful." He said.

Alex shot me a look that said 'See…that's what you're supposed to say to girls.'

"So what hotel are we going to next?" Drake asked Alex.

"Comfort Inn." Alex replied. "I'm going in to get her."

Drake drove to the Comfort Inn and Alex walked inside.

A few minutes later she came out holding Ashley's hand. She was wearing a pink gown and had a corsage on her wrist that I probably know where it came from. Alex and Ashley are a pretty cute couple and I can't say that I had ever seen her look so happy. Alex opened the door and let Ashley inside.

"It's just last night." Drake commented. "Except these two are you know sober."

I'm not quite sure that Alex heard him because she was already making out with Ashley.

"It's too bad these two are dykes because then things could be really interesting." Drake said.

I looked back to see that both Alex and Ashley were giving him the finger.

"Could you please not say that word?" I asked Drake politely. "I don't like you talking about my sister that way."

"Okay fine." He said as he pulled into the restaurant. By now I knew that he was staring at my boobs…breasts…why do I keep thinking of them like that? Well at least my dress looked nice, not that I cared or anything. I took his hand and he walked me into the restaurant. It was uncomfortable but at the same time it felt pretty nice. The way he held my hand made me feel all tingly inside. Maybe that was his hand sweating but I liked it.

We were sat at the booth. Ashley and Alex were on one side and Drake and I were on the other.

"You know I don't quite get the formal clothes from Italian." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I mean your dresses must be pretty expensive and Italian food is pretty messy. At least it is when Josh eats it." Drake said.

"Who's Josh?" Ashley asked.

"His brother." Alex whispered.

"We'll just have to be careful then." I said. I realized that wearing white probably wasn't the best idea right now. For some reason, I didn't want anything to spill on me, even though I would probably never wear this dress, and hopefully any dress again. Though I had to admit, the fabric of the dress felt nice against my skin. I browsed the menu, looking for something that wouldn't be overtly saucy or cheesy.

"So do you know that me and Justine are half-Italian?" Alex said.

"Really?" Ashley asked, looking at me. "I thought you were Hispanic."

"We are." I stated knowing that wasn't the only thing we were half of. "Our mom's Hispanic and our dad's Italian."

"That must be interesting." Ashley said as the waiter came to take our orders.

""So what made you two wanna start working on comics?" Ashley asked.

"I've actually been a big fan of _Captain Jim Bob Sherwood_ for a while." I explained.

"I was just thinking of a good way to use my art skills because paintings are kind of worthless if I'm not dead." Alex added. "So I found out Justine had entered the contest to become the new writer and I entered the contest to become the new artist."

"So you have been writing for a while?" Drake asked.

"Kind of." I remarked. "I've been working on a novel on and off for a while."

"What's it about?" Drake asked.

"Vampires." I said.

"You can't really go wrong with that." Ashley commented. "Everyone loves vampires. Just don't put any werewolves in it."

"I wasn't planning on it." I said. Alex didn't seem to react so I think she was starting to get over Mason. "I don't really like werewolves."

I had my not to.

"So is it another one of those stories where a human girl falls in love with a vampire?" Drake asked.

"Actually I was thinking the girl would be a vampire." I replied. "I think that would be a nice change of pace."

I think Alex realized I was writing about Juliet.

After our food arrived, Ashley spoke up. "So would it be okay if Alex and I went to see a movie after this?" She asked. "It would give the two of you some time alone too."

"How are you gonna get there?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we could take a cab." Alex said. "And I think it's a great idea. It would give you more time to get to know each other."

I shot Alex an 'I hate you' glare.

So after all of us were done eating, we looked to over to door. I noticed some sauce on Alex's face.

"Alex you have something on your face." I said.

"I'll get it." Ashley said. I expected her to grab a napkin but instead but leaned in and licked it off my sister's face and then proceeded to make out with her.

"Well that was disgusting." Drake commented. "But kind of hot."

"So I guess I'll see you when I get back to the room." I said awkwardly to Alex who was still playing tonsil hockey.

"So where do you wanna go now?" Drake asked.

"You're the one who's from here." I said. "Why don't you take me somewhere nice?"

"Well I could take you for a walk in the park." He suggested "Or maybe Ice Skating."

"You have ice skating in San Diego?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah there's a rink by the beach." He said. "So do you wanna go?"

"I'm not exactly dressed for it." I said, motioning to the evening gown that I was wearing.

"Hmm why don't we go to my place first?" He said as I glanced at him. "Not for anything sexual I mean. I mean I've had some girls leave clothes at my house before."

I sighed and got into his car.

"Let me make it clear there will be no sex." I said.

"Okay got it." He said.

He took me to his house in the suburbs. I wasn't used to being there after living in the city all of my life. I know there were suburbs in New York but I had never been there.

"Are you impressed?" He asked.

"I was just taking in the suburbs. I've been a city girl all of my life." I replied. Obviously it wasn't true but it was believable. "So why do you have girls leaving clothes in your house?"

"I didn't have sex with all of them." He said. "A few of them left clothes when we had a hot tub."

He let me in and took me to his room. He went into his closet and pulled out a white blouse and black miniskirt.

"Why are they in your closet?" I asked.

"So my mom doesn't find out that I have them." He explained. "You never know when a girl is going to need some extra clothes. Case in point: this."

"So where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall to the right." He replied.

I began to walk toward the door before I realized something.

"Do you have any bras in there by any chance?" I asked blushing.

"I have a few. Those get thrown on the stage all the time." Drake explained. "What size?"

"34C." I stated. I had made sure to check. He threw a black bra that was my size at me.

"You know that's gonna be the last time that you touch these clothes." I said.

"Yeah probably." He said as I entered the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, I reentered the room with a folded dress in my hands.

"So I guess we can go skating now." I said. "You know I've never been before."

"Really, that's surprising." He said.

"I'm not exactly graceful." I admitted. In honesty I had just never tried it but I could be clumsy at times.

I wasn't quite sure what the point of having an ice rink right next to the beach was but there it was. We entered the building and I instantly noticed it was a lot colder and my legs were uncovered. I rubbed my hands together to generate warmth.

"Here." Drake said as he drooped his sport coat over my shoulders.

"You know you're really a nice guy." I said as I began to put my skates on.

I found it easier than I had expected but I think Alex's coordination spell might have had something to do with it. I still had no idea what I was doing. It wasn't long before I did fall over. I pressed my legs together because I knew if I didn't, everyone in the rink would be able to see up my skirt.

"Need a hand?" Drake asked as he helped me up.

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

"So it looks like this was a bad idea." He said.

"Told you I've never been skating before." I remarked. "I have no idea what I'm doing out there."

"How about we sit down?" He suggested.

"Okay." I said as we took a seat on the bench.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"Of the ice rink?" I asked.

"Of the date." He said.

"It's definitely been interesting. I've haven't exactly been on a date in a long time." I admitted.

"Well guess it's lucky for me that you haven't." Drake replied. "Now I don't have to worry about it being terrible."

I hit him in the arm and laughed.

"Anyway you're one of the most interesting girls that I've ever dated." He said.

"I guess I'm just not like other girls." I remarked. Other girls didn't used to be guys. Well except for Kelbo but I wasn't pretending to be a Spanish superstar.

"I want to try something." He said. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

I didn't know what he was doing until he closed his eyes and leaned into me. I don't know why but I also leaned in and our lips connected.

So it looks like the spell is starting to affect Justine mentally. She's enjoyiong the time that shw's spending with Drake probably more than she likes and Ashlex continue to be a cute couple.


	4. Chapter 4

"After Ashley and I were done making out we walked out of the restaurant and began to search the streets for a taxi.

"There's one." Ashley said pointing to a yellow car. She immediately raised her hand and whistled.

"Ash, that's not a taxi." I pointed out as she frowned. I gave her a hug so she wouldn't feel stupid. "Now that is one. TAXI!"

The cab pulled up and I once again opened the door for her. I'm not quite sure if you call it chivalry or just being a good girlfriend but whatever it is, it made me feel nice and it showed her that I cared.

"Hello ladies, so where are we going?" The driver asked. He could be considered an attractive guy if you were into that sort of thing.

"The closest movie theater would be great." Ashley said.

"The Premiere coming right up." He said. "So you must be from out of town."

"Yeah." I said as I looked around the cab. "Hey this looks kind of like a super bowl ring."

"It is." He said. "I played in the super bowl."

"So what are you doing drive a cab?" Ashley questioned.

"Got hurt, spent all of my money." The driver replied. "Word of advice, if you either of you ever become a millionaire, make sure not to invest some of it."

"I'll make sure to do that." Alex remarked as the car came to sudden stop. I noticed we were in front of the theatre.

"Here we are." He said. "That'll be five dollars."

I grabbed a five out of my purse and handed it to him. "Thanks for stopping." I added before the two of us walked inside.

"So what did you want to see?" I asked the blonde as we walked to the box office.

"What about that _Inception_ movie?" Ashley suggested. "I heard it's really good."

"I heard it's hard to understand." I responded. "I also don't think it would be a good date movie."

"We could see _Eclipse_." She suggested.

"Well I don't really like werewolves but if you really want to see it, I will." I replied.

"What about _Jonah Hex_?" She asked. "It has Megan Fox in skimpy clothing and it's based on a comic."

"You had me about Megan Fox." I replied. "So who's your favorite celebrity crush?"

"Definitely Olivia Wilde. I used to watch _The O.C. _and I even though I hate _House_ I still watch it because of her."

"Funny that you mentioned her because I was a big fan of her other half." I said. "I used to be a huge Mischa Barton fan. Why do my favorite characters always getting killed off?"

"Well no one is going to kill me off." Ashley said as she kissed my cheek. It made no sense but it was sweet nonetheless. We paid for our tickets and headed towards the snack bar or concession stand or whatever it's called. I don't really care, I just think of it as the place where I get popcorn.

"Hey it's you." I said noticing the guy in the gold vest that was at the convention earlier today.

"Who is he?" Ashley asked.

"This is…Drake's brother." I said, struggling to remember his name.

"Josh." He said.

"Yeah that's him." I replied. "So Josh do you thing you could hook me up with some free popcorn?"

"I'm really not supposed to." Josh said.

"Would you like to see a magic trick?" I asked.

"Sure I love magic tricks." He responded.

"Okay first I need you to pull out ten dollars." I instructed.

He reached into his wallet and grabbed an Alexander Hamilton. "Why?" He asked.

I reached out and snatched the bill. "I would look to buy some popcorn." I said as Ashley giggled.

"You just took that money from me." He replied with a funny sounding voice.

"Are you calling me a thief? I would like to speak to your manager." I declared, feigning offense.

"Josh, what did you do now?" A black woman asked as she appeared.

"He seems to think that I took money from him." I complained.

"But she did, Helen." Josh argued.

"Josh, what did I tell you about arguing with the customers?" Helen asked before turning back to us. "I'm sorry, Miss. How about I give you your order on the house?"

"That would great." I answered as she handed me my popcorn. "Thank you."

Ashley and I began to walk toward our theatre.

"Okay that was really funny." Ashley remarked. "You were so cool through all of that."

"I have a bit of practice." I replied like it was nothing. I used to exploit Justin, Max, Daddy and whoever I could for money whenever I could. It's a good source of income since the Sub Station doesn't pay that much.

We walked into the theatre and noticed that the trailers were playing but it was totally empty.

"Hmm guess we're the only ones here." I commented.

"Yeah." Ashley said as she ran to the middle seats. I couldn't exactly chase her because of the popcorn that I was holding. I sat down next to her and felt her lean against me. I looked at the screen and popped some popcorn into my mouth before myself moaned. Ashley had begun to feel me up, rubbing her hand along my boobs. I leaned back into my seat as the waves of pleasure ran across my body. Ashley seemed to really know my sensitive spots. I felt her other hand reached around my back and touch the zipper of my dress. It was about halfway down when I spoke.

"Ashley, I think we should stop." I said. "It's not that I don't want but this place isn't exactly clean and there's the fact that someone could walk in while we're doing it."

"God you're right." She replied as she zipped my dress up all the way. "It's just that you make me so hot and it's hard to control myself."

"I don't mind if you touch me." I stated. "In fact I want you to touch me but I don't want to put on a show. Besides if we're having sex, we'll miss out on Megan Fox."

"Good point." Ashley laughed. "I wonder if we'll get to see her having sex though."

"I don't think there are even any other girls in this movie." I remarked. "So did you see _Jennifer's Body_?"

"God that movie sucked so bad." She said. "She really should stick to being a supporting actress because she can't carry a movie by herself. She's much more of those stand still look hot types. I'm not going to be like that when I become an actress."

"So have you taken acting lessons?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I've been taking them for over 2 years." She said. "I want to be on Broadway more than anything."

About halfway through the movie, we really how terrible it was and just started to make out.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" She asked as we broke apart to breathe.

"We should do some clubbing." I said.

"We could walk to that one down the street." Ashley suggested.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Heaven and Hell." She answered.

"It sounds kind of naughty." I mused. "I wonder if it's a strip club."

"Well I wouldn't mind, would you?" She asked.

"I bet your boobs are better than all of those other girls because yours are real." I said, putting my hand on her chest.

"Well…" She paused.

"There are, aren't they?" I asked.

"Gotcha." She replied, sticking her tongue.

"If you don't want me to bite that tongue you should put it back in your mouth." I threatened.

"You gotta catch me first." She said as she began to run out the door

I began to run after her playfully and saw her run into the club. I walked in after her, flashing my fake ID to the bouncer and proceeded into Heaven and Hell.

The place was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I think the term strip club would be taking it lightly. This place was downright filthy. The dancers were completely devoid of any clothing and some of them appeared to be having sex. I began to look around for Ashley. Finding her shouldn't have been that hard since most of the girls here were working the poles. That and I had a pretty good idea where she would go.

I walked to the bar and there she was, sipping a martini. "Found ya." I said.

"Sure you did." She replied. "I see the heaven but what exactly is the hell part?"

"I'm not quite sure but it's pretty hot." I commented as I ordered a beer from the bar. We spent probably an hour watching the girls dance and do other erotic things.

"I think I finally get the name." I said over the loud music. "All of the girls have tattoos and there's either an angel or devil on them."

"I don't really care." Ashley said. "All I know is I'm so horny right now if we don't get out of here soon, I'm gonna rip that dress off of you."

"I think I know just what to do." I said as I grabbed her hand and took her to the bathroom. Sure the stalls weren't exactly romantic but I was able to give her exactly what she needed and I got a little added bonus for myself. I watched as she began to put her dress back on and the two of us exited the stall.

"Ah I feel so much better." Ashley conveyed. "Damn, it's only 10:15. What the hell are we supposed to do in this fucking town until it shuts down?"

"We could go back in there." I suggested. Hearing her swear seemed to turn me on.

"That'll just get me hot again." She complained and then I'll need another release. I don't want our relationship to be all about sex. If it's like that we might as well split before go back."

"Let's go back to the theater." I replied. "We can see _Inception."_

"I would really like that. I've been wanting to see that movie since it was came out last week." She responded. "I also have a huge favor I need from you."

"What?" I questioned.

"You see my cousin and I were only supposed to be here for the first few days of Comic Con and my flight leaves in the morning. But I really don't want to go back just yet. I want to stay here until you go back. So I need you to buy me a new ticket."

"Yeah I can do that." I agreed. I had several ways I could get a plane ticket.

"I know it's on such short but it would mean a…you can?" She said, stunned by my quick answer.

"Yeah I'll find a way to do this for you." I replied. "I don't want this to end yet either and I can get the money for it. I think this is what I've been searching for ever since I came to the conclusion that I was gay."

"So how did you find out that you were gay?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well there was this girl Stevie. At first I thought she was just something trying to take my place as the biggest troublemaker at the school but I started to realize how attractive she was. The first time she kissed me, I ran away because I didn't what to feel. The second time she kissed me, I kissed back full force. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going to go from there." I explained as I took a breath. "The problem is she had skeletons in her closet that I just couldn't deal with so we decided to break our separate ways. That and there was her addiction. She almost died but her brother and I were able to help her get clean. She's doing pretty well now."

I hadn't thought about it until recently but it was like Stevie was addicted to magic and her addiction had almost killed her. (Although some of the blame was on me.)

I found the backdoor to the theatre and worked my magic to unlock it. I use the term lightly since I didn't use any actual magic to open it.

We entered the building and found out where _Inception _was. After getting the information from the stupid employees, we sat down in the theatre.

The movie was very good, albeit confusing. By the end of the movie, we were starting to get pretty tired. As we walked out of the building, Ashley was practically falling asleep, leaning against me. When I heard her cute little snoring, I transported us back to the hotel.

Once we were inside, she yawned and noticed where we were.

"Whoa how did we get here so fast?" She asked.

"You slept through the whole ride here." I lied. "I thought I was going to have to carry you to bed."

"Oh." She said as I opened the door to the suite.

I noticed Justine was sitting in the living room area.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll meet you there in a few minutes." I suggested as she stumbled to the bedroom. I knew I would have to tell her about magic eventually but I was thinking of waiting until we got back to New York. I went over to my sister.

"Hey, sis." I greeted. "So how did the date go?"

"I kissed him and I think that I liked it." Justine replied.

"Well that's different." I remarked. "I think I distinctively remember you saying that you wouldn't kiss him. So what did you do?"

"Well first he took me to his place so I could change my clothes." She said. Then after that, he took me ice skating."

"You went ice skating in San Diego?" I asked

"Yeah I was surprised they had it here too." She responded. "So not long after I feel down on my ass…butt. We sat on a bench together and that's where I kissed him. And then we went for a brief walk on the beach. So you two are back pretty late. What did you do?"

"Well first we had a rather interesting ride to the movie theatre. When we got there, we saw Josh. He works there. So at first we were going to see _Jonah Hex_ but that movie sucked so that we ended up heading to a strip club." I explained.

"I can't believe you went there." She commented.

"We were there for about an hour and then we went back to the theatre to see _Inception_." I finished. "I think it was a pretty good date."

"Well I'm happy for you." She remarked. "So while you were gone, Mom called."

"What did she say?" I asked curiously.

"Well…." Justine started.

So it's another Ashlex chapter. You can see that their relationship is quickly developing but in the right ways. So what exactly did Theresa call about? Also the Cab Driver is played by Isaiah Mustafa (also known as the guy from the Old Spice commercials.)


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting the living room area of the suite when I noticed Alex and Ashley walk in. She's here again? Not that I don't like her but doesn't she have her own room.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Alex suggested as Ashley stumbled to the bedroom. She then walked over to my sister.

"Hey, sis." She greeted. "So how did the date go?"

"I kissed him and I think that I liked it." I replied.

"Well that's different." Alex remarked. "I think I distinctively remember you saying that you wouldn't kiss him. So what did you do?"

"Well first he took me to his place so I could change my clothes." I said. Then after that, he took me ice skating."

"You went ice skating in San Diego?" She asked

"Yeah I was surprised they had it here too." I responded. "So not long after I feel down on my ass…butt. We sat on a bench together and that's where I kissed him. And then we went for a brief walk on the beach. So you two are back pretty late. What did you do?"

"Well first we had a rather interesting ride to the movie theatre. When we got there, we saw Josh. He works there. So at first we were going to see _Jonah Hex_ but that movie sucked so that we ended up heading to a strip club." She explained.

"I can't believe you went there." I commented. Why would they go there?

"We were there for about an hour and then we went back to the theatre to see _Inception_." She finished. "I think it was a pretty good date."

"Well I'm happy for you." I remarked. "So while you were gone, Mom called."

"What did she say?" She asked curiously.

"Well…." I started. "I think I'll just tell you."

_Drake had just brought me back to the room. Kissing him was definitely interesting and unexpected. But when his lips neared mine, I couldn't help myself for some reason. Kissing a guy was definitely different from kissing a girl. Not exactly bad but definite different. His lips were kind of rough, probably because he didn't use chapstick. The kiss made me feel things that I hadn't before and it made feel kind of moist in my...vaginal area. I remembered from health class that was a sign of arousal in females, similar to erections in dudes. As I was thinking about this, my phone started to ring. Only it wasn't my ringtone. Instead of my Tears of Blood ringtone, I heard _You Belong with Me _by Taylor Swift. _

_I read the screen and saw that it was from home. I thought about letting it go to voicemail because they didn't know Alex had turned me into a girl but I hesitantly answered. _

"_Hello?" I stammered._

"_Hey Honey. How's San Diego?" Mom asked._

"_It's good." I replied. "Mom, do I sound any different?" _

"_No, do you think you might have a cold?" She asked._

"_No Mom." I replied blushing._

"_Well you sound just like the beautiful young lady that I know." She responded. _

"_Um thanks Mom." I said. "So did you need anything else?"_

"_Well I would like to talk to Alex but she's not answering her phone." She said. I noticed Alex's phone was on the table._

"_That's because I'm looking at it right now." I commented._

_She sighed and apparently muttered a swear in Spanish. "Next time you see her tell her, she needs to remember to bring her phone with her." With that she hung up._

"So yeah apparently she thinks I've always been a girl." I said.

"Well at least you didn't have to explain why a girl answered the phone and now I won't get in trouble for it. Everybody wins." Alex replied.

"Alex what kind of spell did you use?" I asked.

"I found it on the World Wide Wiz Web." Alex answered.

"Did it mention any side effects?" I asked.

"No, why?" She countered. "Well there might have been some but I didn't read that part."

"How could you not read them?" I questioned.

"Relax, I know the reversal spell so don't worry about it." She said. "Now I'm going to bed."

She walked over into her room. I don't think the two of them were going to be repeated what happened last night because they both seemed pretty tired. I decided that I should go to bed as well.

I remembered that Alex had the suitcase in her room and she doesn't like being woken up so zapped my clothes into a pair of pajamas and headed to bed.

In the morning, I woke up, definitely convinced that I wasn't dreaming. That's what yesterday was like. To my surprise, Alex and Ashley were already up and dressed.

"You're up early." I commented, looking at the two of them.

"Ugh don't remind me." Alex groaned. "But we need to head to airport. Ashley needs to tell her cousin goodbye and I need to get her on our flight back."

"Wait, why isn't she going with her cousin?" I asked.

"Because she's going to be staying here with us." Alex said.

Okay so if Alex isn't in love with this girl, she's got to pretty close. I wonder if she even knows how much the average plane ticket to New York costs.

"Do you want to come with us?" Ashley asked.

"I would need to get dressed." I said.

"Then hurry up and get dressed." Alex commanded. "God I need some coffee. Why'd you have to schedule a flight this early?"

"I was hoping that I could sleep on the plane." The blonde said. As they were chatting, I went to the other room to get dressed. I stripped off my pajamas and began to look through the infinite suitcase. I actually found some jeans. I didn't anticipate how tight they would be. After a few minutes, I gave up on them and decided to put a dress on.

There was a banging on the door. "We're going now so if you're not ready, you're not going." Alex yelled.

I threw some shoes on and went out the door.

"I need to grab my suitcase from the hotel room and then we can head to the airport." Ashley replied.

That excursion took a little while because Ashley also had to check out. While she was inside, Alex decided to talk to me.

"So how do you like being a girl now?" She asked. I needed a minute to think about my answer.

"Well I guess I'm getting used to it." I answered. "So how are you going to pay for this ticket?"

"I was going to use my Comic Con money." She replied. "I have something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with Ashley." She stated. "But I'm kind of afraid to tell her."

Wow Alex was afraid of something. "You're afraid?" I repeated.

"I'm afraid that I'm moving too fast and I'm afraid of what Mom and Dad will think." She said. "There was another reason that I made you like this."

"What?" I asked.

"I needed someone who could understand me." She said. "They say no one understands you like a sister and before you say anything about Harper, don't. Harper and I are very close but I don't think even she could get what I'm going through."

"Why do you think I do?" I asked.

"Because when I lost Mason, you lost Juliet as well." She replied. "You've been through a lot of the same stuff that I have. That and we've always been close. People at school used to joke about us having some secret relationship before I found out about it."

"That's disgusting." I said as Ashley opened the door to the car. I didn't even notice her walk out.

"What's disgusting?" She asked.

"Umm I was just telling Justine about this time that our brother Max mixed cocktail sauce and peanut butter." Alex improvised.

"You're right that is disgusting." Ashley commented. I saw a slight look of guilt on Alex's face. That was something I never thought she would feel. I think she didn't like lying to her. Alex then starts to drive the car and I buckle seatbelt which I had unbuckled while we were waiting.

The airport wasn't that long of a drive. I followed behind the two of them as they walked inside, holding hands.

I see Ashley walked over to a guy and hug him. He has shaggy brown hair and a goatee. God it makes him look so hot…stop thinking that.

"This is my cousin Donald." She said. "And this is Alex and Justine Russo."

"You two wrote the new issue of _Captain Jim Bob Sherwood_." He said as I nodded.

"So which one of you is dating my cousin?" He asked.

"I am." Alex said as she stepped forward.

"You better take good care of her." He remarked.

"I will." Alex replied.

"I should probably get going." He said. "I have a flight to catch."

"I'll see you when I get home." Ashley replied as he walked away. Once he was out of ear range, she said. "You know if this thing with Drake doesn't work out, maybe you could date him when you get back to New York."

I kind of feel like gagging. The main reason was because I didn't want to still be a girl when I got back to New York. Although, the idea didn't repulse me as much as when it first happened.

I followed them to the ticket counter mostly because I didn't want to wander the airport. One reason was the fact that Alex was driving and I didn't want her to leave me at the airport. I could get back but that wasn't the point. It turned out that our flight was full but Alex managed to talk the receptionist into giving all three of us first class tickets. If she ever tried, she could probably be a pretty good interrogator. Though that would probably require her to wear a suit which would never happen.

After we left the airport and Ashley was the first to speak.

"So are you two going to back to the convention today?" She asked as we began to drive.

"Yeah they're doing a special screening of _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World." _I replied. "If only I knew what it was."

"We saw the trailer during _Jonah Hex_." Alex remarked. "It looked pretty funny."

"Well I might as well go." Ashley said. "Otherwise I would have to stay in the hotel room because I don't want to wander the streets of San Diego. I might as well be wearing a shirt that says 'I'm a loser'. Plus it means I get to spend time with my Alex."

"Your Alex?" My sister asked.

"I don't mean it in a possessive way." The blonde said. "I mean it more of you're mine, I'm yours kind of way."

"I guess that is true." Alex responded. "But could you not say it like that?"

"Sure anything you prefer?" Ashley asked.

"I'll let you come up with a nickname for me." Alex replied.

"How about Lexi?" The other girl asked.

So I was basically stuck in a car with the cutest couple on Earth till we got to the convention center.

I have to say that the movie was pretty funny. Granted it's not the type of movie that I usually see. The love story aspect between Scott and Ramona was well written and it had to be one of the most imaginative concepts I've ever seen. I found out after that it was actually based on a Canadian comic. I wasn't surprised because one: they were showing it at Comic Con and two all good movies are based on comics.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Alex asked Ashley.

As the two of them began to talk, my phone began to ring. I looked at the screen and noticed that it was a call from Drake. How did his number get in my phone? I pushed the button and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey it's me." Drake said.

"How did your number get in my phone?" I asked.

"I put it in there last night when you dropped it on the beach." He replied.

"So why are you calling?" I asked.

"Well my band is opening for this group called the Stunners tonight and I was hoping that you could be there."

"Are you asking me on a second date?" I asked in a voice that for some reason came out flirtatious

"Maybe." He replied sheepishly. "You can bring your sister and her lover I guess."

"I'll ask them if they want to come." I replied. "So should I call you back to get own names on the list."

"I've already got that taken care of." He replied. "But I need Ashley's last name."

"Hold on for a second." I said as walked over to Ashley. "What's your last name?"

"Hunter." The blonde answered. I relayed the information back to Drake.

"Bye" I said as he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"Drake said he's opening for some group called the Stunners tonight and wants us to come." I explained.

"Fine I'll go so you can see your boyfriend." Alex replied.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said, blushing.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Alex asked "And why do you want to go so badly?"

"I think she's got you there." Ashley commented.

"He's not my boyfriend." I repeated. "Besides, even if he was we're leaving tomorrow."

"So you better make sure to sleep with him tonight." Alex remarked.

"I am not going to fuck him!" I yelled before covering my mouth. I felt like I needed a bar of soap to suck on. I can't believe I just that out loud. I noticed a pair of giggles at my response

"Lexi, I think you should stop." Ashley commented. "Whether she wants to have sex or not is none of our business. Just like our sex life is none of her business,"

That last part I didn't need to hear. I knew they were having sex so I didn't need to hear about it.

So later in the night we headed to the Hard Rock Café where the show was being held. I had never heard of the Stunners but it might be interesting to listen to their music. Drake was already playing. I watched as Alex and Ashley decided to use their backstage passes to go…well backstage. I couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do as I stood in the audience. Drake was actually pretty good even though the pop stuff wasn't the kind of music that I liked. (Despite the fact that I apparently had a Taylor Swift ringtone.)

After Drake was done playing I decided to use my own backstage pass to you know go backstage and visit him so we could talk and probably not have sex like some people might think I would.

I found his dressing room, still wondering what Ashley and Alex were doing.

"Hey." I said as I knocked on the opened door.

"Hey." He repeated. I hadn't looked in the room and it was at that point I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I just came here to uh...uh…" I said, suddenly forgetting what I was gonna say. All I could think about was how much I suddenly wanted to kiss him for some reason. I couldn't take it. He opened his mouth to say something and I cut him off by kissing.

I don't want to talk about what happened next.

So it seems Justine' hormones are greater that her willpower. What will become of her predicament? For those who are able to see Scott Pilgrim I highly reccommend it. Donald is played Chace Crawford. And I have an interesting plan for the situation with the Stunners. And lastly I am putting all of my attention into this story right now and we'll be updating other stories once this is done.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we got to the Hard Rock, Ashley and I immediately used our backstage passes to go to backstage. Neither of us had had them before and we both were curious to see what the backstage area at the Hard Rock looked like. I had tried to sneak back there once in New York but was unsuccessful with that attempt. I heard Drake's music playi8ng knowing that it definitely wasn't my thing.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Ashley asked.

"Well I would like to find out something about who the Stunners are." I explained.

"I could probably help you with that." A familiar voice said.

The two of us turned to see an Asian girl with familiar blonde bangs.

"Stevie?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Yup it's me Russo." Stevie said. "But my name is Hayley now. As for what I'm doing here I am one of the Stunners. What are you doing here?"

"Backstage passes." I answered. "My sister is dating the singer for the other band."

"Your sister?" She said looking at me, confused. I shot her look. "Oh right your sister…"

"Justine." I remarked following her pause. It made it seem like I was reminding her. "And this is my girlfriend Ashley Hunter."

"Hi." Ashley replied.

"So do you two wanna meet the band?" Hayley asked.

I looked at Ashley for approval.

"Sure." The blonde replied.

"This way." The Asian said as she led us to a dressing room. Inside there were four different girls. "Girls I would like you to meet Alex Russo and Ashley Hunter."

The four of them all waved.

"All right so first we have Allie." Hayley said, motioning to the blonde. "Allie used to be a competitive swimmer but once she turned 18 and lost the gold medal, she decided to start a music career. Oh and FYI none of us use our real names."

"Next there's Tinashe." She said, referring the African-American girl. "She's the daughter of a former NFL player."

"And finally there's Marisol and Lauren. They are total bufufs." She said, we looked at the two dark-haired girls. It wasn't hard to tell the Hispanic one was Marisol.

"Bufufs?" Ashley asked.

"It means BFFs" Marisol said.

"We came up with it ourselves." Lauren added.

"So how did the five of you all meet?" I asked curiously as I surveyed the dressing room. It was kind of small for five girls but I guess when you're just starting out, you take what you can get. Drake's dressing room was probably even worse since he was the opening act.

"Well we actually met through Vitamin C." Hayley replied.

"Who's Vitamin C?" Ashley asked. I was thinking the same thing.

"She was big in the late 90s." Allie explained. "Has bright orange hair."

"Nope doesn't sound familiar." I responded. "Is she here or something?"

"No she doesn't come to the shows." Hayley said.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that came from the distance. It sounded like glass breaking.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It sounded like it came from the other dressing room." Tinashe said. All of us rushed over to the dressing room and found the door was wide open. There was a broken lamp on the floor and beside, I saw Justine…on top of Drake…who was shirtless and had her hands on her boobs.

"This isn't what it looks like." Justine babbled as she hopped off of him, I don't think I've ever seen a human face get that red. I don't think I've ever seen a tomato get that red. This was absolutely priceless. I wish I had my camera but I could've so used a picture of this as blackmail if I change her back.

"I'm gonna go." She added as she ran out of the room.

"Drake, at least close the door." Hayley said. "And you're paying for that lamp."

"I should probably go talk to her." I said as I walked out to the front. She was sitting outside, barefoot.

"You forgot your shoes." I said as I threw them toward her feet.

"I swear that wasn't what it looked like." She stated as she looked me directly in the eye.

"What exactly was it then?" I asked.

"Well I went into his room to talk to him and then I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and all I could think was kissing him. It was like my brain stopped functioning." She explained. "So we started moving while we were kissing and knocked over the lamp, and then I tripped over a soda can and fell down on him. I wouldn't be surprised if his back is hurting."

"So you two weren't just about to engage in a spontaneous sexual act?" I questioned with a smile on my face.

"I hope not." S he replied. "I don't know what I would have done if that happened."

"Listen I know I was joking around with you but sex is a pretty serious thing." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want to have sex, you don't have to. You know parents try to teach their kids about sex. I remember when Mom gave me the talk. Parents have no idea what kind of things their kids with sex but you must know that when Dad gave it to you."

"Dad never gave me any talk." She said.

"Wow he must have been thinking the same thing that I was." I remarked. "But the point is if you're with a guy…or girl and a moment comes up you need to make sure that you're ready. And remember magic as a self-defense is acceptable as long as you erase their memory."

"I can't see why I would need to do that…oh." She said before she got what I was saying. "That makes me feel really uncomfortable."

"I learned that when I was with Riley." I replied. "I thought we had reached a moment but then I remembered that I was only 15 and said no. He didn't exactly think I meant it, so I erased his memory and that's when I broke it off with him."

"I'm going to kill him." Justine said.

"The relationship is over now and I really want to let it die. I don't even want to think of myself with a guy anymore." I said. "You don't have to do anything. So do you wanna go back inside?"

"Yeah I would like that." She replied. "So were those girls that with you the Stunners?"

"Yeah I got to meet them. That's what great about having a backstage pass." I commented.

"You know one of them looked a lot like Stevie." She remarked.

"That because she was." I answered. "She was Stevie but she's Hayley now. Like I said, she changed her name. Apparently all of them did."

We reentered the building and found Ashley standing in then crowd as the girls were singing. As much as I didn't like as dislike pop when a hot girl (or group of such), it becomes better. That is one of the reason I don't like Lady Gaga. I even question if she is really a lady.

I walked over to Ashley and leaned my head on her shoulder. She smiled at me which made me feel really good.

"So you don't still like her do you?" She asked.

"No. You're the one I want to be with." I whispered into her ear, nibbling it slightly.

I looked over to the stairs and saw Justine talking with Drake. He was now wearing a shirt. I couldn't but wonder what they were talking about. But in a way, I didn't really care since I was with the most beautiful girl in the world and she could be all that I think about sometimes.

After the concert was over, the girls invited us to get pizza. Knowing a popstar could really be useful sometimes. The girl that I had known as Stevie, an angsty, bitter teen, actually looked happy. She had a true smile, not just some wicked grin on her face. It reminded of those stories of where you run into your ex and you're both doing fine in life. I know it's pretty sappy that was where we both were. But I couldn't help but wonder if she was dating anyone. That answer came to me when I went to the bathroom and saw Hayley and Allie making out. I smiled and said nothing. I wasn't sure if they even knew that I saw them.

Later in the dinner, I brought something up that I had been wondering.

"So Allie, what made you give up swimming?" I asked.

"Well the training got too rough and I just wasn't having fun doing it anymore." Allie explained as she took a bite of pizza. "So I thought I would give singing a try and here I am. I can say that I definitely don't miss it. I really love being a Stunner. Swimming used to be my life until this guy Zack on the S.S. Tipton taught me how to relax."

'I think I met him." I replied. "Blonde, really messy, has a twin brother?"

"Yeah that's him." Allie answered.

"He kept hitting on me constantly." I pointed out.

"Yeah me too but he was actually really sweet." She added. "I feel kind of bad. I told him I would go out with him after I won a gold medal."

"But you didn't win a gold medal." Ashley pointed out.

"True." Allie said. "Hey this place has karaoke."

So Ashley and I watched all five of them sing songs.

"So which one of you is next?" Hayley asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well we all sang so now you two have to." Allie responded.

"I'll do it." Ashley said as she went up to the machine.

_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together feels miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something did/ Did my words not come right?_

_Though I tried not to hurt you, yeah I tried _

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad sad song. _

_Every rose has its thorn (yeah it does)_

_I listen to my favorite song playing on the radio_

_Hear the DJ love's a game of easy come and easy go_

_But I wonder does he know has he ever felt like this_

_And I know that you'd be here right now if I had let you know somehow_

_Chorus_

_Though it's been a while now _

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But that scar that scar remains_

_Know I could have saved a love that night if I had known what to say_

_Instead of making love we both made our separate ways_

_And now I hear you found somebody new and I never meant that much to you_

_And to here you tears me up inside, and to see you cuts me like a knife_

_Chorus_

"That was really good." I commented.

"Thanks but acting is more of my passion than singing." Ashley replied as she handed me the mike. "Though I wouldn't mind doing a musical."

I scrolled through the list looking for a song.

_It's undeniable that we should be together_

_It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis is need to know if you know just how I feel_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all things in time time will reveal_

_One you're like a dream come true_

_Two just wanna be with you_

_Three girl it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_Four repeat steps one through three_

_Five make you fall in love with me_

_If I ever believe my work is done_

_Then I start back at one_

_It's so incredible the way things work themselves out_

_I'm all emotional once you know what it's all about_

_And undesirable for us to be apart _

_I never would made it very far _

_Cause you know got the keys to my heart_

_Chorus_

_Say farewell to the dark night I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child whose life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out of the lifeline just in the nick of time_

_Chorus_

"That was really sweet." Lauren replied in response to me serenading Ashley.

Not long after, the two of us said goodbye to the Stunners and headed back to the hotel.

In the morning, Ashley, Justine and I walked into the airport. I found where I needed to go.

"Ashley, why don't you go on ahead?" I suggested. "I need to talk to Justine about something."

Ashley nodded and went to the gate.

"What are you doing Alex?" Justine asked.

"I'm going to fulfill my promise to you. I said I would change you back when we were done here." I replied. "So are you ready to be a guy again?"

"No…" She responded.

What a cliffhanger we have here. So we find out that Justine did not have sex with Drake. In addition to Stevie I had the Stunners be characters they played. Allie is her character Marissa from Suite Life and Tinashe is her character Celeste from Two and Half Men. Please please review. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, Alex, Ashley and I walked into the airport.

"Ashley, why don't you go on ahead?" Alex suggested. "I need to talk to Justine about something."

Ashley nodded and went to the gate.

"What are you doing Alex?" I asked.

"I'm going to fulfill my promise to you. I said I would change you back when we were done here." Alex replied. "So are you ready to be a guy again?"

"No…" I responded.

"What do you mean no?" Alex asked. "I thought you would be ecstatic to hear that."

"I thought I would be too but it just doesn't seem like I'm ready to go back yet." I replied. "It really feels like I'm not finished with yet and there are still some things that I need to do."

"What do you mean things to do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know but I just want to go home now." I replied. "Maybe I should see what it's like at home."

"Okay fine." Alex said. "But I might end up forgetting the reversal spell. Changing back could be something that you have to find out on your own."

I nodded as we entered the area for first class passengers. I was shocked upon entering at how fancy it looked. The seats appeared to made out of leather and there was only room for like thirty max. It was nice and provided plenty of leg room unlike the coach seats from the ride there. The pillows appeared to be made of memory foam as well. They felt really soft.

We found Ashley in a row of three seats. Alex took a seat beside her and kissed her. I once again was in the aisle seat but I that was really my only option.

"So what were you and Drake talking about last night?" Ashley asked me.

"Well I basically told him that I was leaving and basically goodbye and stuff. I also need to see if registration for San Diego State is still open." I answered.

"That's a long way to go for college." Alex commented.

"Yeah but I think it will be a good experience." I replied. "It's a really good research school."

"And it's the third ranked party school in the country." Ashley added.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"Well I had this project last year to research a college. We picked out of a hat and I ended up with San Diego State. I have no intention of going." The blonde answered as she traced her hand on Alex's thigh. It was easy to see the intimacy between the two girls. I hoped that wouldn't cause a problem with Mom and Dad. Mom didn't seem to like it when Harper watched Ellen DeGeneres. She was Hispanic Catholic so she didn't exactly have the strongest opinion of gays. I couldn't help but wonder what Alex would do if she found out. I don't think that Mom would be very happy finding out that her own daughter was gay.

I watched the movie, knowing we were going to be on a long flight. Alex and Ashley had fallen asleep against each other. Seeing them together only made me feel warm inside. I was looking at a pure example of love. The sight was proof that love didn't require two people of the opposite sex. It was the kind of love that most people were looking for whether they were gay, straight, or something else. Okay I should have just left it at gay and straight. Now I have all of these weird images in my head.

Anyway the in-flight movie was _Valentine's Day. _It was a movie that has like every movie star ever in it and Taylor Lautner wearing a shirt. The only pictures I've seen of him he was shirtless and hot…and I need to stop fantasizing about him. Having feelings for one guy is enough. I do not need to start crushing on celebrities with six-pack abs. Okay he's off the screen now. This movie is so jumpy. It's like having all of these couples hinders it. I think I just realized the reason why romantic comedies usually only have one guy and one girl.

The plane stopped in Kansas City. I couldn't help but wonder if the airport was in Kansas or Missouri. I shook Alex and Ashley awake.

"What?" Alex asked.

"We've landed." I said.

"We're in New York?" Ashley asked.

"No we're in Kansas City but we have to get off the plane." I replied.

The three of us eventually sat down in the Sbarro pizza restaurant at the airport. Why they had a pizza restaurant at the airport, I don't know. Oh well at least they didn't have a Chili's. I guess it was a better alternative than eating airline food.

"So Alex, have you thought about what you're going to tell Mom?" I asked.

"Well not really." Alex admitted.

"So I take it that your mom doesn't know about your sexual identity?" Ashley guessed.

"_I_ didn't even know until this weekend." I remarked. "I don't think she's told anyone else."

"I haven't told anyone else." Alex admitted. "I'm just not sure what to say."

"This situation seems really familiar to me." Ashley said. "It's going to be really hard and I can't tell you that it will be the same for you that it was for me."

"What was it like?" Alex asked. "How did your family react?"

"Well my Mom and Dad were cool with it." She explained. "My brother took a little longer to come around but he's okay with it now. He asked me for advice on how to pick up chicks."

"How do you know so much?" I asked.

"Well before I met Alex I was a bit of a…lesbian player." She said, her voice getting quieter near the end.

"What?" Alex exclaimed. It caused several people in the restaurant to stare at her.

"I didn't leave anyone back home." Ashley replied. "I promise. Alex, I love you. I never thought I would be able to find love but it just worked."

"Ashley, I feel like there is so much that I don't know about you." Alex remarked. "I want you to tell me now."

"What do you want to know?" Ashley questioned.

"I want you to tell me everything about your life as a player." Alex answered. "From the beginning…"

"It all started three years ago when I moved here from St. Louis." She started. "I was pretty popular in St. Louis even though people had found out that I liked girls. People didn't seem to care. When I got here, I decided to make it no secret that I liked girls. It was tough at first but then I made a bet that I could turn the head cheerleader gay. Obviously this was before I was going to St. Joan's. No one thought in a million years that I could win over but I managed to do so and became a legend at school. Not only was I a freshman dating a senior but I was dating the head cheerleader."

"When she graduated and went to college, we both decided to part ways." She continued "I went through a series of flings during the summer. One thing that I found ironic was I dated a Summer, Autumn, Wynter, and a girl whose last name was Spring in a row."

"That seems unlikely." I commented.

"It's true." She replied. "Anyway I went into my sophomore year with plenty of girls wanting to date me. The boys had a joke that it was something called 'The Ashley Curse'. Apparently any girl that came within close distance of me would turn gay. Rather than choosing just one of them, I picked a few girls from different cliques and decided to see what it would be like to date multiple people at once. I told them not to tell and they never did. I usually just dated them until I got bored. The thing was I was doing it for my than just sex and no one had the guts to call me the school slut. I continued to do all year and a month into my junior year. I had become possibly the greatest liar on the planet. I was saying whatever I needed to get girls to like me. It was like I lost who I was. My brother told me if I kept breaking hearts, I would eventually get mine broken. Naturally I didn't believe him and kept working my way through. I soon got bored with high school girls and started to go around the clubs with my fake ID. Pretty much all of the girls that I went out with were over 18."

"It came to the point where I had three girlfriends: one who was 18, one who was 22 and one 26. I know that the things I was doing with them weren't exactly legal because I was only 16. That all changed when a new girl showed up at school. She was like no one I had ever seen before. I went to her at lunch to speak to her."

"_Hi." Ashley said nervously as she walked up to a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "You're Morgan, right?" _

"_Yeah." Morgan replied. _

"_I'm Ashley. I was wondering if you have anyone to show you around here." Ashley remarked. _

"_I know what you're doing." The brunette replied._

"_How?" The blonde asked._

"_People told me you were looking at me." Morgan replied "I know all about your game. I know you're gay and I know you've had your way with several girls in this school. Let me tell you that if I was gay, there is no way I would ever go out with you."_

_With that the brunette walked away. Though, Ashley was very resourceful. She had located everyone in the class that she knew she had with Morgan. She knew that they were going to be picking partners for their projects She had paid everyone in said class to pick a different partner so that the only ones left would be her and Morgan, forcing them to get to know each other. _

"So after a few weeks, I had finally broken through to Morgan and got her to kiss me. In doing so I found myself falling in love with her. Love, honest to goodness love. I had broken it off with everyone else just to be with here all of the time. I was telling the truth. I thought we had an honest relationship." Ashley said before she paused.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"I found her on our two-month anniversary, making out with another girl in the stairwell. My brother was right. I did get my heart broken. Both me and my reputation were crushed when I found out she had been playing me. I was so embarrassed that I transferred to St. Joan's and swore off dating. Partly because I didn't want to get caught. You're the first person I've dated since."

Alex wrapped her in a hug. "Wow that was a lot to take in." She said. "But I'm not gonna break your heart. I love you too."

"Aww." Was all I could say. They both stared at me. "And I ruined the moment. Would you look at the time? We should probably get on the plane."

We took the plane back to New York and I sat by the window, just looking outside. I thought about what Ashley had said and how she had spilled her guts to Alex (and me). That meant that Alex probably felt pretty bad that she was still keeping a secret from her. I really hoped that she wouldn't freak out because I did not want to see the two of them torn apart by magic. They were too perfect of a couple for that. I had to make sure that the two of them stayed together.

We landed in New York in the nighttime. Ashley needed to go home since she was kind of a day late. Alex said goodbye and the blonde gave her her address. We ended up driving back to the loft and stepped inside. Max was the first person to see us.

"Hey Alex, hey Justin." Max said as he looked at me. "Hmm you look different. Did you do something to your hair?"

"Yes Max , I did something to my hair." I replied to my brother, finding it hard to believe that he didn't realize that I was female. Then again, Max isn't all there. It's kind of sad. He then went off to his room to do whatever he does in there.

The next person we ran into was Harper.

"Hey Justine, ooh I love your dress." She replied.

"Thanks Harper." I replied. "So are you doing something with Zeke tonight?"

"I would but it's kind of a school night." Harper responded.

"Harper we don't start school for a few weeks." Alex reminded her.

"Oh yeah then I should probably call him." Harper said as she went over to the phone. These conversations really weren't taking that much time. Well I guess that was a good thing. I could use some time to relax.

Harper then popped back up. "Oh yeah, your mom said that she needs your help in the sub station." She said.

And I wasn't going to get it. So I began my first shift as a waitress. But the tips were better so I guess that would be a good thing. I guess it's true that guys will you more money if you have boobs. I think I made like a hundred dollars. What I would spend it on, I'm not sure. Maybe I could get myself a bikini. It would be interesting to wear one of those to the Y. How much do those cost?

"So did you girls do any interesting in San Diego?" Mom asked.

"I fell in love." Alex mused.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" Mom asked.

"Ashley." Alex said.

"So he has an old English name." Mom responded.

"No Ashley is a girl." Alex replied without caring.

"What? You're dating a girl? You can't date a girl." She said angrily.

"Why not?" Alex countered.

"Because it's not natural. If God wanted girls to be together than that's how he would created us." Mom said.

"I'm sorry have you met God?" Alex snarked. "Because you apparently seem to know what he's thinking."

"You will not see this girl again." Mom remarked.

"And how are you going to stop me. I'm 18." Alex responded. Alex had just turned 18 recently.

"As long as you're living under my roof, you will live by my rules." Mom commanded.

"Fine, then I won't live under your roof." Alex said as she teleported out of the room. I had a pretty good idea where she was going.

So now we know Ashley's entire backstory, what she was like and why she is like how she is today. I made Theresa the religious person who doesn't like gays because I made her more accepting in other stories. And lastly, I think Max would be oblivious under to miss the fact that Justine is a girl.


	8. Chapter 8

"So did you girls do any interesting in San Diego?" Mom asked.

"I fell in love." I mused.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" Mom asked.

"Ashley." I said.

"So he has an old English name." Mom responded.

"No Ashley is a girl." I replied without caring.

"What? You're dating a girl? You can't date a girl." She said angrily.

"Why not?" I countered.

"Because it's not natural. If God wanted girls to be together than that's how he would created us." Mom said.

"I'm sorry have you met God?" I snarked. "Because you apparently seem to know what he's thinking."

"You will not see this girl again." Mom remarked.

"And how are you going to stop me. I'm 18." I responded. I had just turned 18 recently.

"As long as you're living under my roof, you will live by my rules." Mom commanded.

"Fine, then I won't live under your roof." I said as she teleported out of the room.

I found myself right outside Ashley's house. It was bugger than I expected, pretty much a mansion. They even had a P.A. system. I pushed the button and it was answered by a woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Ashley." I replied.

"May I ask who is asking?" The woman said.

"Mom, just open the gate." I heard Ashley say. The doors to the gate then began to part. I walked through them and to the door to the house. I then knocked on that because it wasn't open. The door was answered by a blonde woman, who I assumed to be Ashley's mother.

"You must be Alex, come in." She said.

"Where's Ashley." I asked as I stepped inside.

"She's currently taking a shower." Her mom said. "I'm Candace her mother. You can start by telling why you're here at nine o'clock."

"Do you think we can wait until after she comes down to talk about that?" I asked.

"Only if you answer me one question." She said as I nodded. "Are you her girlfriend?"

"Yes." I replied. "That's not bad is it?"

"No it's been a while since she's had anyone." Candace remarked. "So how long have you been going out?"

"We met in San Diego." I answered.

"That would explain why she hasn't told me much about you." The woman responded.

"I was going." Ashley said. I turned to look at her and saw wearing a cashmere bathrobe with wet hair. Oh god she looked so sexy like that. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Well you gave me your address." I replied.

"I didn't exactly mean you come by in the middle of the night." She responded. I understood her reasoning behind it I guess.

"My mom and I had a fight." I said. "I told her that I was gay and she freaked out. So I kind of need a place that I can stay for a few days."

"Can she stay, Mom?" Ashley asked.

"On one condition." Candace answered as she held up a finger. "She will be staying the guest room and you will be in your room."

I then saw Ashley wrap her mom in an embrace. She looked extremely happy. I think there's a word for that. Oh well, I don't care enough to think about it.

"So did you bring anything with you?" Candace asked.

"No I didn't, Mrs. Hunter." I replied, respectfully.

"Please call me Candace." The woman replied. "Ashley, why don't you take Alex to her room? And put some clothes on."

She walked upstairs. There were a lot of stairs. I've always wondered why rich people don't put elevators in their houses.

"So here we are: guest room." Ashley said as she showed me to a room that was my bigger than living room.

"So why didn't you tell me you were rich?" I asked.

"I thought I did." She said.

"It doesn't exactly add up. I mean you were staying at some crappy hotel and you didn't have any money for a plane ticket." I explained.

"I was staying at Comfort Inn because of the good hotels were booked and I didn't have money for a plane ticket because I maxed out my credit card and my parents only gave me $200 spending money." She explained. "Anyway yeah, it was one of the reasons why I got so many girls. They love you when you're rich. So my mom said that we could sleep in the same room but that doesn't mean that we can't fuck."

"Ashley, before we do, I have something to tell you." I remarked.

"What?" She asked curiously as she lied down on the bed.

"Okay this is kind of hard for me because it's a really big secret." I started.

"Will you just tell me before I start ripping your clothes off?" Ashley questioned impatiently.

"I'm a wizard." I said.

"What?" She asked, stunned.

"I'm a wizard with magic and spells and stuff." I replied. "Are you afraid?"

"No…" Ashley said. "But I kind of want to see some magic."

"You've seen some of me, now you'll see more. Transfer my clothes from me onto the floor." I recited.

Ashley watched in awe as my clothes disappeared from my body and were suddenly scattered across the floor.

"Wow." She said.

"Are you saying that at me or that magic?" I asked, giggling

"Uh both" she stuttered.

I climbed on top the bed and grabbed the sash of her robe when the door opened. I turned to see a brown-haired boy who was about 16.

"Oh god, I'm scarred for life." He said as he rushed out of the room.

"Well that killed the moment." I replied as I began to gather my clothes. "So he's your brother, right?"

"Yeah that's my brother Chris." Ashley replied "Well since our circumstances have changed, I'll go talk to him."

"I take it that's never happened before." I assumed.

"Yeah rarely did I ever have sex here." Ashley said as she left the room. "I'll bring some clothes for you in a bit."

So I dressed myself and turned on the TV. A few minutes later, the door opened. I expected to be Ashley with clothes but instead a man walked in.

"You're not Ashley." I stated.

"No I'm her father." He replied. "Ted Hunter"

"You're British." I said. I seemed to be pointing out the obvious.

"Yes I moved my company here in the late 80s and that's when I met Candace." He said. "But enough about me. I need to talk to you."

"So you're gonna give me the whole concerned parent thing that doesn't have a problem with the person that's dating your daughter but I'll be sorry if I ever hurt thing?" I remarked.

"How did you know all of that?" He asked.

"I have a father too and haven't always dated girls. Ashley is actually the first girl I've officially dated." I said. "Anyway I'm not going to hurt her. I'm in love with her."

"Would you at least let me do my job as a parent?" He asked with a chuckle. "So what do you do anyway? And it would probably be a good idea not to answer my daughter."

"I'm an artist and a part-time waitress but I guess I just quit that job or I'm at least taking a leave of absence from it." I joked. He looked at me confused. "My parents own a restaurant and I'm not exactly getting along with my mom right now."

"Ah." He responded.

"Anyway I'm currently the artist for _Captain Jim Bob Sherwood._" I continued.

"You know I've always had a soft spot for that strip." Ted said. "There's just something interesting about an astronaut who fights crime."

God, am I the only person in the world to have never read the comic before?

"So yeah I would like to spend some time with her before I go to bed." I remarked. "If that is okay with you that is."

"Well for some reason I trust you." He stated. "She's in her room right now."

"Thank you." I said as I walked to the door before I stopped. "Where is her room?"

"You take a left, then a right, then it's three doors down on the left." He instructed.

I tried to take all of that in. "Could you give me a map by any chance?" I asked.

"I'll take you there." He replied as I followed him around the house and eventually to my girlfriend's room. She noticed us walk in.

"Hey Daddy." Alex said as she walked over and hugged him.

"Hey Princess." Ted responded.

"Don't I get one of those?" I complained.

She let go of her father and then hugged me. "Well to be fair, I haven't seen him since Thursday." She said. "Anyway I found something for you to sleep in."

I noticed Ted walked off but he left the door open. I'm pretty sure that meant that we were supposed to keep it open.

"It looks like privacy isn't something we'll have much of." I commented. "So did you talk to your brother?"

"Yeah he's a little shaken by the incident.' She said. "It's probably like when you walked in on Justine."

"Actually I bet it was worse for him. I thought that was hilarious." I replied. "Actually there's something that I need to tell you about Justine."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"She hasn't always been my sister." I said, noting the look of shock on Ashley's face. "No, she's not a transsexual. At least I don't think she is. They made an error on the comics and printed Justine instead of Justin. The only problem is that the error increased the sales. So I turned her into a girl for Comic Con. I was going to turn her back on the way home but she asked me not to."

"How were you going to explain that?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have had to." I answered. "Apparently the spell makes mortals think that nothing happened and you would have remembered her as my brother…man it feels so good to have that lifted from my shoulders."

"You could have told me earlier." She said.

"Yeah when we were in bed the first time, I could have said 'oh yeah I'm a wizard' and you run away and I never see you again." I remarked. "And I'm really not supposed to tell you either but I don't fucking care. I'm gonna lose my powers from being with you anyway."

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"Something about the wizard council doesn't like the idea of wizards and mortals together. That's why my dad doesn't have any powers. He married my mom."

"Speaking of your mom, I think you should at least try to make peace with her." Ashley said. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow but it should at least be in a few days."

"Fine." I relented.

"I've dealt with these types of things before, not personally but I've dated girls whose parents didn't seem to like the idea of their daughter dating another girl." She stated. "And since I was the one who turned them off from all things male, they obviously didn't like me either. Your mom probably thinks that way about me as well."

"I would imagine so. I'm pretty sure that she never even met Stevie." I replied "Most people didn't know we were together…no wait no one knew we were together. So what do you wanna do before bed?"

"Well I don't think we'll be able to do that so do you wanna go in the hot tub?" She queried.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I pointed out.

"They're in the second dresser, third drawer." Ashley said.

"Which one is the second one?" I asked.

"The pink one." She clarified.

I went over the drawer and saw several swimsuits of various shapes. I decided to pull out a blue top and red bottom. I can't believe that in all of our time in San Diego we had never been swimming. I grabbed the other two pieces and threw them at Ashley.

"So this is what we're doing." Ashley remarked as she went to the door and closed it.

Within five minutes, the two of us were wearing bikinis as Ashley guided me to the gym area. Candace spotted the two of us.

"It looks like you two need to switch tops…or bottoms." Her mother said.

"We meant to do it like this, Mom." Ashley replied as she opened the door to the hot tub area. Ashley had to be the only person I knew who had a gym in her house.

"Okay just remember to keep them on." Candace said as both of us started to blush.

We both entered the spa and looked to make sure Candace was gone.

"So why didn't Justine want to change back?" Ashley asked.

"I dunno. She said she had some _things_ she wanted to do." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Do you think it's because she likes Drake?" The blonde questioned.

"That might be it. Why else would she want to go back to San Diego?" I added.

"Beaches, Mediterranean climate, hot guys, hot girls…take your pick." Ashley listed.

"I'm thinking hot guys or one in particular." I repeated. "Do you really think college registration would be open?"

"Not this late, maybe for the spring semester." Ashley replied. "Unless she had like totally super awesome grades or something."

"Well she was valedictorian." I commented.

"There's a chance if she were to get on it right away." Ashley surmised. "So I think Wednesday would be a good day for you to try to talk to your mom. It would give both of you some time to process things."

"Okay I guess that will work." I replied. "Why are we not in the hot tub?"

So we spent about half an hour in the hot tub, talking about random things before we decided to get out and slipped on some robes. We were talking about movies when we got out.

"So favorite Horror movie?" I asked.

"Probably _The Descent_. It scares the crap out of me every time I watch it." She answered. "You?"

"Probably _Snakes on a Plane._" I responded. "If only for Samuel Jackson talking about motherfucking snakes and motherfucking planes."

"Yeah I'd liked that one. Who would have thought a movie about snakes on a plane would actually be good?" She agreed.

"I feel hungry." I announced "Maybe it has to do with the fact I just worked two hours without a break."

"The kitchen's this way." Ashley said with a laugh. Once we got there I found Chris there. "Chris, this is Alex."

"Hey." I greeted with a wave.

"It's nice to see you wearing some form of clothing." He remarked.

"Yeah that's not exactly how I would want to meet someone either." I chuckled. "So anyway Ashley tells me you ask her for advice on picking up chicks, any success?"

"No…" He answered.

"Well you could have come to Comic Con with me." Ashley remarked.

"I was doing that thing in that place." Chris stammered.

"He just hates airplanes." Ashley informed.

"A terrorist could have been on the plane." Chris argued.

"That happened once like nine years ago." I said. "Besides they have security now."

"They could still get through." Chris said before he left the kitchen.

So after I ate some chicken that had been left over from that night's dinner, the two of us headed to bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Ashley said as she kissed me at the door.

"Good night." I said.

The next three days were pretty uneventful. Ashley's family treated me like I was one of their own. It felt nice to be accepted for what I was.

I walked into the Sub Station on Wednesday with Ashley.

"Are you ready to do this?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I said

"Welcome to Waverly Sub Stat…" Justine said. "Hey Alex."

"I need to talk to Mom." I said.

"She's in the house." Justine said. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good." I replied. "I'm pretty sure that Ashley's parents like me. What about you?"

"I got into San Diego State."

"That was quick." Ashley commented.

"Anyway I guess we need to go inside the loft." I remarked as I ushered Ashley to follow.

Mom was in the kitchen.

"Hello Mother." I said to her.

"Alex, you're home." She said happily. She then looked up. "And who are you?"

"Ashley." The blonde replied.

"So you're the reason why my daughter left home." Mom accused.

"It's not her fault, Mom. It's yours." I replied.

"I think I heard Alex." Dad said as he came down the stairs.

"Hi Daddy." I said to him.

"Alex you're in a lot of trouble." He said.

"I wouldn't have left if I felt like I was wanted." I pointed out.

"Why is everyone trying to make me the bad guy here?" Mom asked.

"Did Mom tell you why I left?" I asked my father.

"No…" Dad said.

"It was because she couldn't handle my sexuality." I spat.

"You're making the wrong choice." Mom countered.

"Choice? Choice? I didn't make a choice." I argued. "I didn't just wake up one morning and say 'Hmm I think I want to be gay.' It doesn't work like that."

"Alright I've had enough of this." Dad said. "Alex I think it would be best if you go to your room."

"I've had enough of this too." I announced. "I am going to my room but it's going to be to pick up my things. Looks like I'm going to be leaving home early."

Epilogue

Justine's POV

It's been a month since Alex left home. I still see her every now and then, mostly to work on the comic. She doesn't go to school at Tribeca Prep anymore. She suggested that the two of them go back to Ashley's old school so that they could show people that she was back on top and in love.

Harper decided to get a place with Zeke while he was in college. She also decided to attend the same school as Alex and Ashley.

To say things at home were good would be a lie. Dad filed for divorce after they kept fighting about Alex. I don't blame Alex because I know it's not her fault. I was actually about to head to San Diego. As for Max, the Wizard council has a set of regulations for divorce of wizard-mortal relationships. The former wizard automatically gains custody of the wizard.

Both Alex and I decided to forfeit the wizard competition and give our powers to Max since when it came down to it he needed them most. He also met a female wizard and the two of them seemed to like each other.

After months of denying, I figured out that I was in love with Drake and changing back into a guy would only hinder that. I also feel like I like it too much.

I guess it's hard for everyone to have a happy ending but most of us did. I'm happy with the way my life is going and I guess that's all that matters.

So you have reached the end of Good Luck with That, Sis. So Candace is played by Cameron Diaz, Ted is played Rupert Everett, and Chris is played by Nathan Kress. I figured that Jerry would be more accepting of Alex and Theresa's refusal to change her views would eventually drive them apart. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
